Vignettes with Lila
by Alyssa86InMN
Summary: This is a series of Oneshots based off of my story Coming Home. It's been done before, I know, but what the hell. I want to write it so I am.
1. At the Grocery Store

**I was "inspired" to write this little diddy because of a customer at work doing the same thing with his daughter. (I'm a grocery store cashier). I will do a series of OneShots all based after my story Coming Home. So if you haven't read that, be sure to, because it will make a little more sense. Hope you enjoy. I was kind of iffy about this one, but hey, I'm posting it anyway.**

"Let's see how much Lila costs!"

"Booth, children are not objects to be sold."

"Mommy's being literal again, isn't she, Lila?" Booth baby-talked to the eighteen month old child in his arms.

"Stop talking for her, you don't know what she is really thinking." Brennan snapped.

"Mommy's cranky, isn't she Lila-bear?"

"I am not cranky, I've just had a long day and being stuck in line at the grocery store isn't making the day any better." Brennan stated.

"I know you've had a rough day, I was with you through most of it." Booth said, talking normally. "We'll be out of here in no time and then we can go home, I'll make you dinner and we can relax in front of the TV."

Brennan sighed as she watched her husband of a year make faces at their daughter to try and make her laugh, but she hid her face in her daddy's shoulder instead. Brennan approached the pair and put her hand on the little girl's tiny back as she tried to get her attention, her head still buried in Booth's neck. Lila lifted her head briefly, saw her mother's smiling face and attempted to hide her reciprocating smirk by returning her head to the crook of Booth's neck. "I saw that smile, Lila." Brennan teased.

"Hello, did you find everything okay?" the cashier interrupted.

"Yes, we did." Brennan said quickly, as she approached the register.

Lila had decided to pop her head up and was beginning to lunge herself toward the conveyer belt. "Do you wanna see how much Lila costs?" Booth began the baby-talk again as he stood his daughter up on the now stopped belt. "Is she $2.99? Or is she $6.99?"

"Booth, get her down from there before she gets hurt." Brennan insisted.

Booth ignored his wife and held his daughter's hand as she began to toddle down the belt toward the cashier. "I know how much Lila costs! She's priceless!" Booth exclaimed.

Brennan, getting frustrated with Booth, swooped in and took her daughter from atop the conveyor belt and rested Lila on her hip as she attempted to pay for that night's dinner.

"Oh come on, Bones, I was just having a little fun with her."

"At the expense of her safety." Brennan stated, as she was handed the change from the cashier. She turned to where the food was sitting and started to bag one handed.

"Bones, let me take her." Booth offered, holding his arms out to receive the little girl. Brennan turned away from him to keep him from taking her. "Honey, she wasn't in any danger, the belt wasn't even moving."

Continuing to bag, Brennan said, "I don't care, it made me uncomfortable, Booth." Brennan stopped bagging and glared at her husband.

"I'm sorry, Bones, I won't do it again." Booth apologized. "Let me do the bagging then." he said taking over, throwing the food into their recyclable bags.

Brennan stood off to the side, Lila still on her hip with her head resting on her shoulder. Brennan dropped her head so it was resting on top of her daughter's and she gently swayed back and forth to lull the little girl to sleep.

"You ready to go?" Booth asked, approaching Brennan with two bags in his hands. She pursed her lips and turned on her heel toward the exit. "Bones, are you still angry at me? Stop making this into a big deal." Booth called, walking directly behind her.

"We will discuss this later."

The drive home was tense with Brennan still angry at Booth and Booth unsure what the big deal was. Booth parked the car and Brennan jumped out and opened the back door to get a sleeping Lila out of her car seat. "Come on, baby." Brennan said in a soothing voice. "Time to get up, Lila." Brennan stroked the little girl's golden brown hair as she unbuckled the seatbelt. She carefully lifted her out of the seat and cradled her in her arms again. Booth, having already grabbed the grocery bags, stood at the trunk of the SUV waiting for Brennan before they headed to their apartment.

"Bones…" Booth began as they were in the elevator.

"Shh, I said later!" She snapped in a hushed voice.

"Bones, I don't understand what is making you so mad at me!"

Brennan sighed deeply, "I don't even know anymore. I've just had a rough day and the pressure of being a mom and a wife and an anthropologist is just wearing me down lately. I'm sorry I yelled at you. It wasn't you, it's just everything else."

"It's okay, honey." Booth responded, approaching his family as he dropped a kiss in his daughter's hair and another to his wife's temple. "I'll make us some spaghetti and we can sit down, watch a movie and cuddle." He smiled. Brennan smiled back, liking the idea of being enveloped in his arms. "I love you, Bones."

"I love you more." she said, as the elevator door opened to their floor and they headed toward their apartment.


	2. Christmastime Dance

**Yeah so it's July and I'm writing a Christmas OneShot, big deal. I listen to Christmas music all year round. I hope you enjoy this one. I had this one in the back of mind for sometime now but couldn't get it written until tonight. Review if you want, but keep in mind I would love it if you did.**

Lila's second Christmas had come and gone. Remnants of wrapping paper missed during the initial clean up after the gifts were opened still remained on the floor by the blinking tree. Booth and Brennan sat exhausted but content in each others arms on the couch listening to Christmas songs on the radio. Parker and Lila had long since gone to bed, and despite being tired, they reveled in the silence the sleeping children brought.

Booth sighed deeply as "Jingle Bell Rock" played throughout the apartment. "This was a good Christmas, wasn't it?" he asked.

Brennan mimicked him with a sigh and said, "I agree. It was quite enjoyable to see Lila understand the concept of opening presents, unlike last year. Even though Parker tried to get her to do it correctly, she was more intent on chewing the gifts than seeing what they were."

"Well, you can't expect too much from a teething nine-month-old." Booth chuckled. Brennan looked up to her husband, who had his arm draped around her, and smiled.

"All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Vince Vance and the Valiants started to play from the stereo as Brennan looked away from Booth briefly and then met his eyes again. "I still have to give you your last gift, Booth." she stated with a smile.

"Really? Bones, your love is the only thing I could ever need. You, Parker and Lila. The three most important gifts I have ever been blessed with." Booth said, sappily.

"Oh, I think you'll love this gift, but first can we dance? I love this song." Brennan requested.

"Dance? Bones, it's almost midnight…"

"Please?" she smiled expectantly.

Caving, Booth sighed and started to move from his position on the couch. "All right, you win. Don't step on my toes though." he warned.

Brennan's smile widened as they made their way to the open area between the coffee table and the TV console. Booth put his left arm around his wife's waist and took her left hand in his right as they began to dance slowly to the beat.

I don't need expensive things, they don't matter to me, all that I want, can't be found, underneath the Christmas tree…

Brennan dropped her head to rest her chin on Booth's shoulder as he began to sing to her, "You are the angel that tops my tree. You are my dream come true." Brennan nestled her head into his neck as she started to kiss him beneath his ear. Booth smirked as the sensations of his beautiful wife's lips on his skin sent chills throughout his body. "You know Bones, you didn't have to get me anything else. Like the song says, all I want for Christmas is you."

"Well, it's really more a gift for both of us." she admitted.

"I'm intrigued. Is it a new car? You know I was eyeing that always-family-friendly Mustang last week."

Brennan giggled, "Mustangs are not family-friendly, you can only seat a few people in them." Booth chuckled. "Oh you were joking." Brennan realized, raising her head so the two could see eye to eye.

"So, are you going to give me the gift soon?" Booth asked, suddenly very interested in receiving the surprise.

"I'll have to think about it." she said, drawing her husband in close and laying her chin back on his shoulder, even though the song had ended and only commercials were playing. "I love you, Booth." she whispered right next to his ear.

"I love you too, Bones." he responded.

"Booth?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm pregnant." she breathed out, barely making a sound. She was afraid he hadn't heard her when he didn't react. She raised her head again, hoping that her little surprise was well-received. Booth wore an unreadable face as she stared at him, anxiety filling her eyes. His eyes revealed his joy first as the brown orbs sparkled and then a giant smile spread across his face.

"We're going to have another baby?" Booth asked in awe. "We could be having a baby boy?"

"Or another girl." she gently reminded him. They had since stopped dancing and just stood in their living room, two giddy grins plastered across their faces.

"Oh, Bones…" he began, before he couldn't think of what to say and just kissed her. He drew her in close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was filled with passion and excitement the news had brought. They separated briefly. "This is definitely the best Christmas, yet." he concluded, as he drew her in again.

**A/N: It might be awhile before the next OneShot, as I have to come up with some ideas first. I'll try thinking of some as I am trying to sleep or when I'm at work tomorrow (I guess it does pay, at least in the fanfiction world, to have a monotonous, menial job of grocery store cashier, well assuming you can ring up produce codes without even thinking, like me. I get to think about Bones all day at work, while other people have to actually think about work.)**


	3. Before the Party

**Very short, I know. I am working on like 4 other vignettes though and they should be ready soon to make up for the lack of length in this one.**

It was Lila's second birthday and Booth and Brennan decided to have a party with family and friends. Angela came over early with her sixteen-month-old son, Elliot, to help set up. She was planning on doing face paint if there was an interest from the older kids, who were mainly Parker and Russ and Amy's girls, so she brought her paint set along too. As Lila and Elliot sat in the playpen, a five-month pregnant Brennan worked on finishing the frosting on the cake, while Booth set up the last of the chairs and Angela hung pink streamers.

"Well, let's hope not everyone will want to sit, because we could only scrounge up six extra chairs." Booth said, as he made his way to the kitchen to see Brennan's handiwork. He reached out and took his wife in his arms as he stood behind her.

"What do you think?" she asked as she stopped spreading frosting around the teddy bear shaped cake.

"Beautiful." he said, dropping his head to kiss her on the neck. "The cake is nice too." he mumbled.

"Hey you two," Angela teased, "no funny business in front of innocent eyes." she pointed to the toddlers in the playpen.

Booth held up his hands and said, "I'm not doing anything. It's all her!"

Brennan set down the knife and turned to her husband, "me? What did I do? You were the one who came up to me and kissed me!" she exclaimed. Angela giggled in the living room, watching the accusatory exchange in the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm innocent. You were the one to lure me in." Booth said, a big smirk on his face. He reached around Brennan and stuck his finger in the tub of frosting. He brought his dirty finger to his wife's nose and dabbed a bit of frosting on it.

"Why did you do that?" Brennan asked calmly, not even moving to wipe it off.

"No reason." he said, licking the remaining frosting off his finger.

Brennan wiped off her nose and smeared the chocolate icing on Booth's cheek and walked away with a grin.

"Hey!" he called after her.

"So, Angela, do you think we should have games?"


	4. The Other Woman

"Bren, I know this is bothering you."

"I am not bothered at all. Booth is allowed to meet a friend for lunch without my approval. Just because we are married, doesn't mean he can't do what he wants."

"Sweetie, this isn't just a friend. It's his high school sweetheart we are talking about. I know you are trying to compartmentalize your feelings about this, but that won't be enough. If I found out Jack was meeting his high school girlfriend for lunch when I was six months pregnant with Elliot, I would have been furious. Your pregnancy hormones are going to get the better of you."

"I am fine, Angela. I know nothing would ever come of this lunch meeting. Booth talked to me about it and I assured him I was fine with it. He is just catching up with an old friend he hasn't seen in twenty years."

"Are you sure?" Angela asked, not believing her best friend was telling the truth.

"Yes, now go back to work. I'm fine." Brennan insisted.

Angela left the office as Brennan continued to work on the paperwork for hers and Booth's current case. She still had an hour before Booth was going to be meeting his former girlfriend, Elisabeth. She was planning on making sure everything was strictly platonic because, let's face it, Angela had been right and her pregnancy hormones were getting the best of her. She was worried that something was going to come of this meeting. She just needed to know if she was going to have to prepare herself for abandonment for the second time. "Temperance, you need to get a hold of yourself. Booth is not going to do anything to hurt you. You have almost two children with him. He wouldn't abandon them or you." she talked to herself. She breathed in deeply as she attempted to work on the paperwork.

The dreaded time had arrived, so Brennan stood from her chair and gathered her spring jacket and purse and headed to where she knew they were meeting, Wong Fu's.

When she arrived at the restaurant, she peeked around the corner and saw her husband's back facing her. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing she could sneak in a lot easier now. She quickly snuck into a booth near where Booth and Elisabeth were sitting. She was thankfully able to hear them talking. They were discussing something from high school football, nothing too incriminating…yet. They finally changed the subject a couple of minutes later and Brennan's interest was definitely piqued.

"So, Seeley, are you single?" Elisabeth asked suggestively.

Brennan almost spun around, revealing herself, but she fought the urge and just listened in closely.

Booth chuckled, "No, I am actually married. See?" he held up his left hand.

"Oh, that's too bad, for me that is. Are you happy?" Elisabeth continued.

Brennan was getting angry at this woman for the questions she was asking.

"Yes, I am very happy. Bones, that's what I call my wife, and I work together on cases. She's a forensic anthropologist."

"Is that how you met? Through your work?"

"Yes. We were really good friends for several years and one night I said I wanted to give us a chance. She ended up saying she couldn't do that. She was afraid she'd hurt me and she thought she needed to change for me. It put a rift in our partnership, but we got through it. Just when I thought I was finally getting over her, she told me she loved me."

"Did you still feel the same way?"

"I have always loved her. I always will. I am certain of this." Booth said with conviction. Brennan smiled, knowing he was telling the truth. She felt comfortable enough in what Booth was saying, to get up from the booth and leave. She slipped out unnoticed and called Angela to meet her at the diner.

Brennan arrived at the diner before Angela, so she sat down, took off her jacket and waited. A few minutes later Angela arrived.

"Hey, Sweetie. You said you had something to talk about. Is it about Booth and his ex-girlfriend?" Angela asked, taking a seat across from Brennan.

"Yes." Brennan paused. "I went to Wong Fu's where they were meeting and listened in on the conversation."

"Bren! Why didn't you tell me this was bothering you when I told you I knew this was bothering you?"

"Because I didn't want to admit that I'm jealous. I was afraid he was going to leave me."

"Booth would never do that to you."

"I know. Blame it on the hormones. I left early from Wong Fu's though because Booth said something that made me realize I should have never doubted him."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he has always loved me and that he always will."

"See, Bren, that man adores you and everything you do." Angela stated.

Brennan's phone began to ring, so she answered it. "Brennan."

"Hey, Bones, honey. Would you be interested in meeting me at Wong Fu's? I'd like for you to meet Elisabeth." Booth asked.

"I don't know, I just sat down to lunch with Angela."

"Come on, Bones, I know you're curious. Bring Angela along too, I know she is dying to get in on this."

"Booth wants to know if I'd like to meet this woman. You are welcome to come along if you want." Brennan said to Angela.

Angela's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She nodded exuberantly.

"I guess we will both see you in a twenty minutes." Brennan said to Booth.

The women left the diner and headed for Wong Fu's and arrived within fifteen minutes. Booth still sat in the same chair as when Brennan left. Brennan walked up to her husband, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, hey! There's my beautiful wife and her meddlesome best friend, Angela." Booth exclaimed, looking up at Brennan with a grin.

"Hey! You were the one to interrupt our lunch date." Angela exclaimed.

Booth chuckled as Brennan and Angela took a seat. "Bones, this is Elisabeth. Elisabeth this is Temperance Brennan."

"Doctor Temperance Brennan." Brennan corrected as she and Elisabeth shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Elisabeth said.

"Likewise."

Elisabeth proceeded to ask Brennan about her work with Booth while sharing what Booth was like as a teenager. Booth could see Brennan's jealous side showing when Elisabeth mentioned how serious they were. He brought his hand to cover hers on the table and gave it a little squeeze. Brennan looked over at him with a slight smile and turned her attention back to Elisabeth.

"Will you excuse me?" Elisabeth asked as she finished telling the story of hers and Booth's homecoming dance. "I need to use the restroom."

"Sure, go ahead." Booth said, waving her off.

When Elisabeth was out of earshot Angela, who had been silent throughout the conversation piped in, "she is totally jealous of you, Bren."

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked.

"Well, you are happily married to the man that she considers got away."

"How do you figure that?"

"I can see it in her eyes. She views your life with Booth as something she could have had. I think she still has a thing for you, Agent Studly." Angela smiled.

"Well, I'm a happily married man, Angela, and nothing will change that." Booth stated. He turned to Brennan, "you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do. I'm a happily married woman and nothing will change that."

"So is that why you followed me here earlier and were spying on my conversation with Elisabeth?" Booth asked with a giant grin on his face.

Brennan struggled to find her words. "How did you know I was here?"

"You are not nearly as stealthy as you think you are, Bones. Next time you plan on stalking me, don't wear your perfume that drives me crazy."

Brennan blushed, knowing she had been caught. Booth laughed, then kissed Brennan on the cheek. "I love you, Bones."


	5. Summer Storm

"It's really coming down out there." Booth stated, as he stared out the window of the house he and his wife bought only a month before. "It's a good thing we don't have anywhere to go tonight."

"Even if we had someplace to go, I wouldn't risk going out. The news is saying we are experiencing 80 MPH winds and hail, in addition to the torrential rain." an eight-month-pregnant Brennan said from the living room couch, holding her two year old daughter close.

"Well, we can just stay inside and watch movies then."

"Nemo!" little Lila shouted, not even taking her thumb from her mouth to say it.

"Lila, we've already watched Nemo three times this week. How about we watch something else?" Brennan suggested.

"No, Mommy!" Lila exclaimed, taking the thumb out of her mouth in protest. She started to whine a little and thrashed against her mother.

"Lila, none of that. We can watch Nemo another time." Brennan attempted to calm the upset child.

"How about we watch 'Alice in Wonderland'? Parker borrowed it from a friend for the weekend." Booth suggested. "Hey, Park!" he called to his son, who was in his room upstairs. "Parker, come down here with that movie!"

"Is that movie appropriate for Lila? I heard it was kind of dark and bizarre." Brennan asked.

"She probably won't understand it, but she probably doesn't even understand Finding Nemo, she still enjoys it though."

"I wouldn't underestimate her, she is my daughter after all." Brennan stated, not even attempting at modesty.

"There's that ego I fell in love with." Booth said, plopping down on the couch, next to his daughter, who had her thumb back in her mouth and her head resting on Brennan's leg.

Parker came bounding down the stairs soon afterwards holding a DVD case. "Here's that movie." he said. "Are you guys going to watch it? Because I have more homework to do and I wanted to see it."

"Well, we can wait until you're ready." Booth said. "Did you need any help on anything?"

"No, it's just science, nothing too difficult." Parker said as he ran back up the stairs.

"My son is turning into a squint."

"You say that as if it were a bad thing." Brennan said, looking over at him.

"Oh, it's not. I mean look at me, I married the queen of the squints."

Brennan smirked as she ran her fingers through Lila's golden brown curls. "So what should we do until Parker is ready?"

Lightning close by made a loud clapping sound, making the lights flicker.

"We may not get to do anything if this storm gets any worse." Booth said. With that another thunderclap occurred and the lights went out. "Well, at least it's only six o'clock, so it isn't too dark out. Too bad we won't get to watch the movie though."

"I wasn't really in the mood to watch a movie anyhow." Brennan said.

"Dad, I can't do my homework now." Parker called down the stairs.

"Then come down and join your family." Booth called back, then turned to his wife, "we should probably start getting ready for dinner anyway."

"With the power out, what do you expect us to make?"

"Peanut butter sandwiches seem to be our only option since we shouldn't open the fridge."

"Alright, that's fine." Brennan said, as Parker came barreling down the stairs.

"Really, Parker, could you be any louder?" Booth asked.

"Sure I can. You want me to show you." he sassed back with a smirk.

Ignoring his comment, Booth got up from the couch and moved to the kitchen, where he started assembling sandwiches.

Parker dropped himself into the couch next to Lila, who lifted herself into a sitting position and snuggled up against her brother, thumb in her mouth. Brennan decided to get up from the couch, with some difficulty and help Booth in the kitchen.

"Hey, Bones." Booth said. "Lila finally let you go?"

"Yeah, Parker takes precedence over me it seems."

"I'm sure it's just because she sees you everyday and Parker just a couple of days a week."

"They are adorable together." Brennan commented, as she watched as Parker read a book to Lila that had been sitting on the coffee table.

"I find it remarkable that my thirteen year old son even likes being around his family. Most kids his age probably wouldn't want anything to do with a two-year-old."

"Well, he's a remarkable young man, just like his father." Brennan said with a smile, as she leaned in and kissed Booth on the cheek.

"Aww, Bones, don't get all mushy on me now."

"I'm not. I'm simply stating an observation."

Booth smirked as he put an arm around Brennan. "Well, the sandwiches are done."

"Okay, hey you two, dinner is ready." Brennan called out, as she moved from Booth's arm to the fridge. "We can finish off this watermelon too before it goes bad." she said, grabbing the bowl full of the cut fruit.

Parker carried Lila to her booster seat in the kitchen and Booth and Brennan brought everything to the table. After they all took their seats, they fell into a companionable silence.


	6. The Tournament

"Bones, you are coming, whether you like it or not. I can't have a repeat of last time." Booth stated.

"Booth, I'll be fine for the day. Just go to Parker's tournament. Lila and I will just stay in the house until you get back." Brennan said from the living room couch.

"No, Bones. The second time around is always quicker and easier."

"I don't know where you are getting your convoluted information, but that is definitely not true."

He cursed himself for marrying a woman who knew everything. He could never pull a fast one on her to get her to do something he wanted her to do. He needed her to come to Parker's baseball game for his own sanity. He couldn't have his very pregnant wife, sitting at home with their two-year-old daughter, while he was half an hour away coaching a series of games. "Bones, I have already made up my mind. I will carry you to the car if I have to. You are coming." he left it at that as he headed to the bedroom to change into his coaching uniform.

Booth came back into the living room a few minutes later to see Brennan still in the same position on the couch with an angered look on her face.

"I normally wouldn't mind going, I mean I used to go to his games before the baby, but being thirty-nine weeks pregnant, I find leaving the house to be a chore."

"I know, I'm sorry Bones. Please just come for my sake. I don't think I can concentrate on coaching, knowing how far away I'd be from you."

"Fine, I'll go." Brennan finally gave in.

"Thank you." Booth said, leaning down and kissing his wife on the cheek. "I'll grab Lila and then we can leave."

**B&B**

Their small family arrived at the fields, except Parker as Rebecca was bringing him, and set up camp in some collapsible chairs Brennan insisted on bringing beside the stands. She didn't think she could sit on hard metal bleachers for several hours, especially without back support and being as pregnant as she was.

"I can't believe you dressed her in this outfit. It doesn't even match." Brennan commented, holding Lila, dressed in pink overalls and a red t-shirt, on her hip.

"Well, you were the one insisting on the overalls, and I wanted her to show team camaraderie for the boys, so that is why she is wearing red. I don't think the other two-year-olds will even notice that her outfit clashes." Booth teased.

"Dad!"

Booth turned around to see his son, running toward him carrying his gear and a bottle of water. "Hey, Park. You ready to win today?"

"Of course I am!" Parker exclaimed, turning to his sister and step-mother. "Bones, you haven't come to my games in so long!"

Brennan smiled and was about to tell him of why she was there, when Booth jumped in, "she wanted to see you win before she has the baby. So play well for Bones and your sisters."

"Oh, I will!" Parker said, coming closer to Brennan and Lila to envelop them in a hug. "Hi, Lila-bear!" he cooed. Lila smiled shyly and hid her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Ever the socially-inept one, just like her mother." Booth said with a grin to his wife.

Brennan gave him a death-glare. "I am not inept in anything I do and just because she is shy doesn't mean she will be riddled with incompetence in social circles. She is my daughter after all, I wouldn't expect anything but the best in everything she does."

"There's that ego I fell in love with." Booth said, approaching Brennan and kissing her on the cheek. "Hey, Park, it looks like your team is arriving, you should start warming up. You'll be pitching a lot today."

"Okay, Dad!" an enthusiastic Parker shouted as he ran off.

Rebecca approached the couple, wearing a ball cap and carrying a cooler and a chair. "Hello, Seeley. Hello, Temperance." she said with a smile as she set down the things she was holding. "I'm surprised you came today, Temperance. You look like you are about to pop."

"Booth, here, made me come, he won't let me be alone for more than an hour. He's afraid that I won't tell him I'm in labor until the last minute. I keep telling him his feelings are irrational and that I'll be fine, but no, he's stubborn."

"Well, Bones, you don't really have a good track record for keeping me in the loop about your labor. We barely made it to the hospital with Lila."

Upon hearing her name, Lila lifted her head from Brennan's shoulder and reached out for Booth. "Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"You want me to hold you, Lila-bear?" Booth asked, holding his arms out to receive her. Lila nodded her head, so Brennan handed her off.

"She is getting so heavy." Brennan said, thankful for the relief of empty arms. "I think I'm going to sit, my back is starting to hurt." she motioned for the chair behind her, as she took a step back and plopped down in it.

"Want some company?" Rebecca asked.

"That would be nice." Brennan responded, as Rebecca started to set up her chair.

"Rob and Dan are here, so I'll just take Lila and go talk to them about the game." Booth said about the other two coaches on the team.

"Okay, we'll be here. Bye, Lila honey." Brennan called as she waved to her daughter, who in response waved her little hand.

"She's adorable. I can see a lot of Seeley in her." Rebecca commented.

"I can see a resemblance in their mandibles and general auricle shape."

"I don't know what you just said, but I'll take it as a sign that you agree." Rebecca said with a chuckle.

**B&B**

The game started very soon after and Brennan and Rebecca sat and talked, but also cheered when appropriate. Booth had brought Lila back to Brennan before the game started so he could coach on third and not have her get hit by a wayward ball. Lila was upset to be separated from him, but Brennan managed to calm her down and even got her to fall asleep on a blanket in the shade nearby. When the game ended, with Parker's team the winners, Brennan reluctantly got up from her chair, with a little help from Rebecca. She had her back to the field as she contemplated waking up Lila. Booth came up behind her, surprising her as his arms wrapped around her and rested on her swollen belly.

"How are my favorite girls?" he said into her ear before kissing her.

"One of us is fast asleep." Brennan said, pointing to Lila. "She wore herself out crying about not being able to be with you."

"She is a Daddy's girl, after all." Booth stated.

"Okay, then you wake her up and carry her to the next field."

"I won't even wake her up, I'm that smooth." Booth said, snapping his fingers, as he pulled away from his wife and walked over to his sleeping daughter. He gently wrapped her up in the blanket she was on and scooped her up, resting her head on his shoulder. Lila never stirred. "I did the hard part, now you should carry her because I have all of that equipment to carry."

Brennan took the little girl and cradled her in her arms and carried her to where Parker was going to play his next game. Booth followed close behind. They set up camp for the second time and waited for the next game to start. Parker sat on the ground next to his sleeping sister eating a hot dog, while Booth, Brennan and Rebecca sat in the travel chairs. They made an unusual family, but they were family nonetheless.

**A/N: I have a few more vignette ideas for this story. I've been procrastinating on this one story idea I have based on Season 6 spoilers, but I haven't had the motivation to write it because it has angst and I love fluff.**


	7. In The Hospital

"Mommy had a baby, Lila-bear."

"Baby?"

"Yeah, you have a little sister. You get to be a big girl now."

"I'm big girl!" Lila exclaimed, as Booth carried her through the hospital corridors toward the room where his wife was in.

"Yes, you are. You're a big girl." Booth agreed, as he approached the room. "Are you ready to see Mommy? You can tell her all about all the fun you had at Auntie Angela's house." Booth pushed open the door and saw his wife propped up in the hospital bed with her eyes closed.

"Mommy!" Lila shouted as Brennan's eyes popped open and a smile spread across her face.

"Lila!" she exclaimed with just as much vigor as her daughter. Booth brought her over to Brennan and set her down on the bed, so mother and daughter could reunite. "Oh, baby, I missed you." she admitted, holding out her arms so she could envelop Lila in a hug. "Did you have fun at Angela's?"

"Yeah! We watched Cindewelwa and Nemo with Ehweit." she stated as best she could, despite her difficulty in pronouncing R's, double L's and Angela's twenty-one-month old son, Elliot's, name.

"Lila, did you want to see your baby sister?" Brennan asked as she motioned for Booth to get the sleeping infant from the hospital crib nearby. Booth complied and carried the baby over to his family.

"Lila, this is Violet." Booth said, setting her in Brennan's arms. Lila looked on in awe.

"Baby sister?" she asked.

"Yes, baby sister. Can you say Violet?" Booth asked.

"Viwit." Lila obeyed, still with a look of admiration on her face as she eyed her little sister. "Baby." she said as she slowly brought her pointer finger to the baby's hand. Violet's grasping reflex took hold and grabbed Lila's finger. Lila giggled in delight.

Brennan's face glowed with elation as she watched her daughters meet for the first time. Booth lovingly looked at his wife and smiled wide at her happiness. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired, but so happy…so in love." her eyes brimmed with tears of joy. "All we need is Parker. Is he going to stop by later?"

"Yeah, Rebecca was going to drop him off in an hour."

"Pawkaw!" Lila exclaimed upon hearing her brother's name. "Pawkaw coming?" she looked to her father for confirmation.

"Parker is coming to see you and Violet." Booth responded.

Lila smiled in excitement and went back to watching her little sister.

There was a light knocking on the door as it slowly opened. Angela peeked her head in, an expectant smile on her face. She held a pink teddy bear and bouquet of balloons. Hodgins was close behind her with Elliot in his arms.

"Hey Sweetie…" Angela said, quietly. "I hope you don't mind us barging in on your family time, but I really wanted to meet the baby."

"Oh no, we don't mind at all." Brennan said, motioning for her friends to sit in the available chairs.

"We brought her a teddy bear." Angela said, handing it over as she set the weighted balloons on the nearby night table. Angela happily gazed at the newborn and smiled at her friend, ecstatic for her joy. "What did you end up naming her?"

"Violet June." Booth announced. "June is for my mother."

"Aww, that's a sweet name!" Angela cooed. "Do you mind if I hold her?"

"Not at all." Brennan said. "Can you give her to Angela, Booth?"

Booth did as he was told and handed off his newborn daughter to Angela, who took a seat next to Hodgins and Elliot. "She is such a doll, Bren!" Angela exclaimed. "Can you see the baby, Elliot?"

Elliot leaned over toward his mother and like Lila was in awe. "Baby?" he whispered.

"Baby sister!" Lila shouted, jumping up and down on Brennan's bed. Angela chuckled at her enthusiasm while Booth grabbed her to keep her from falling on Brennan or off the bed. Booth set Lila down on the floor and she ran to where her sister was. "My baby." she emphasized, pointing to Violet. The adults laughed.

"I hope Elliot takes to his new brother or sister like Lila has." Angela said.

"Ang, are you pregnant?" Booth asked.

Angela looked up from Violet and smirked. "Yeah, we're due in late February."

"Angela, that is fantastic news!" Brennan said. "I'm so happy for you guys! Come here, I want to give you a hug."

Angela got up from the chair and went and received the hug from her friend, but handed Violet off to her father beforehand.

"The Squint Squad is expanding!" Booth said with a laugh, "Pretty soon the little squints will outnumber the adults."

"Well, I'm done having kids, so it's up to everyone else if you want that to happen." Brennan piped in.

"What? Were you going to discuss this with your husband? I thought we'd at least try for a boy." Booth asked with a look of hurt and shock as he cradled Violet.

"Booth, she just pushed an 8lb baby out of her, I'm sure she's not in the mood to think of going through that same pain again, at least right now." Angela stated.

"Fine, we will reopen this discussion at a later date." Booth said as Violet began to fuss.

"A much later date." Brennan emphasized. "Here give her to me, she's probably hungry."

"We should probably leave you guys now. I'm sure you want privacy when you feed her." Angela said, taking Elliot from her husband so he could get up from the chair.

"Thanks for stopping by and taking care of Lila for the last couple of days." Brennan said. "Congratulations on the pregnancy."

"Congrats again on the baby!" Angela said, with a big smile as she, Hodgins and Elliot left.

The Booth family was left in silence as Violet latched on to Brennan hungrily and Booth took a seat near the bed with Lila in his lap.

"I heard going from one kid in diapers to two is a difficult transition." Booth said.

"Adding to the family, no matter what the age, is a difficult transition." Brennan responded, as she eyed the hungry infant with a loving smile.

"Yeah, but we'll manage…"

"Because we are a family." Brennan finished his sentence.

"Exactly. Because we are a family." Booth agreed, smiling contently at the scene before him.

**A/N: I'm quickly running out of ideas for this fic, so if you have any you'd like for me to write, feel free to mention it and I'll consider them**. **I have one more vignette idea, then I'm out. I have another fic in the works as I mentioned last chapter, but it might be a case story and I have never written one of those before, so I'm hesitant to start.**


	8. Maternity Leave

"Come on, Lila. You are coming with me to work."

"Mommy work!" Lila exclaimed, jumping up and down as Brennan started to dress Violet in a pink onesie with a flower on the front.

Brennan was three weeks into her maternity leave and was going stir crazy just sitting at home with her daughters. She loved her daughters, there was no question about that, but she needed adult conversation. She needed to be standing over a set of remains. She needed a case. Booth told her over dinner the night before of the difficult case he was working on with her intern, Whit Mayer, who had taken over as temporary forensic anthropologist while Brennan was on leave. Whit was having a difficult time determining the cause of death, which was why she was packing up her two kids and taking them to work with her.

She walked into the Jeffersonian holding Lila's hand as they walked and pushed the three-week-old Violet in a stroller.

Angela spotted Brennan first. "Bren? What are you doing here?" she asked, walking right up to her friend.

"I heard Mr. Mayer was having a difficult time determining the cause of death. I thought I could help."

"Does Booth know you're here?"

"No, of course not. He would have found a way to stop me if he knew."

"With good reason. You just had a baby. You shouldn't be here."

"It was three weeks ago, I am fine. I can't be at home anymore. I need stimulation in the form of work."

"Bren, what do you expect to do with Lila and Violet? Have them help identify the cause of death?"

"I was hoping you would watch them for a bit."

"Sweetie, you know I would do anything for you and your girls, but I have work to do and you shouldn't be here."

"Please, Ang?" Brennan pleaded. "It's almost time for Lila's nap. She can just sleep while we work."

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"Not likely." Brennan admitted.

"Fine. She can sleep in my office while I work on the reconstruction, but you can only be here for an hour." Angela insisted.

"Thank you so much, Angela!" Brennan said, as she headed to Angela's office to start putting Lila down for a nap.

Ten minutes later, Brennan was standing over the set of bones on the forensic platform, examining the remains. "Mr. Mayer, did you notice these striations located on the parietal bone?"

"No, I didn't." Whit admitted reluctantly.

"I want you to examine the striations under magnification, then get back to me on your findings." Brennan stated.

"I'll get on that right away." Whit said.

"I'll be in my office, if you need me."

B&B

"Hey, Angela! Did you get an identity for me?" Booth barged into her office, excitedly.

"Shh!" Angela hushed him.

"Why do you need me to be quiet?" he whispered, scanning the room, expecting Elliot to be asleep.

Angela pointed to the other side of the room.

"Why are my daughters here?" he finally asked, spotting the sleeping kids, then muttered angrily, "Bones…" He turned on his heel and headed for his wife's office. He strode with purpose, furious that Brennan was working when she had three weeks left of her maternity leave. He approached the doorway and knocked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Brennan looked up from her computer to see her very angry husband standing in the door jamb. She smiled meekly, knowing she was going to get a tongue lashing. "Hi, Booth."

"Bones, what in God's name are you doing here? You just had a baby!" Booth almost yelled.

"I am perfectly fine to work. The girls are okay. I am ready to get back to work today, so I am here."

"Bones, you need to go home now. I want you at home until your maternity leave is up."

"Booth, I don't need a full six weeks of maternity leave. I needed to be doing something with my time other than playing with a two year old and taking care of an infant."

"Bones…"

"Booth, you don't understand, you had two weeks of paternity leave and then you got to go back to work. You don't know what it's like being all alone with only two little girls to talk to and nothing to do."

"Honey…" Booth's demeanor softened as he unfolded his arms and stepped toward Brennan's desk, "why didn't you tell me you were lonely?"

"I'm not lonely. I just needed mental stimulation." Brennan insisted.

Booth stood next to his wife's chair as she turned to face him. "I'm sorry, Bones. I guess I didn't realize. I thought you would be having a grand time at home, relaxing, sleeping, watching TV, all of that good stuff."

"You know I need work to relax. I need to work, Booth. I need to be here."

"Okay, okay…Bones, how about we talk about this tonight over dinner. We can discuss you going back to work early and we can see if the Jeffersonian daycare will allow Violet to be there three weeks earlier than planned."

Brennan smiled as she stood up. She wrapped her arms around Booth's neck and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you." she said sincerely. "You have no idea how much this means to me." Brennan pulled her head back from Booth and smiled again as their eyes met. "I missed working with you."

Booth smiled, bringing his lips to Brennan's and kissed her sweetly. "I missed working with you too." he said. "Though now, you should probably head back home with the girls since Angela needs to work too and can't keep watching them all day."

"I suppose that is true. I'll just start packing up and bring some work home." Brennan said, dropping her arms from her husband's shoulders as she began to shut down her computer.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tonight, Bones." Booth said, as he turned toward the door to leave Brennan's office.

"Alright, see you tonight. I love you!" Brennan called as Booth left.

Booth popped his head back into the room and said quickly, "I love you too."

**A/N: I thought of this one right after the last chapter, so I still have one more idea left. I know the writing isn't that great, I am mainly just writing to appease my need to see Booth and Brennan together in some capacity. School starts tomorrow though, so I probably won't have time to write as much as I would like. I do hope to keep writing about Lila and Violet and also write about Angela and Hodgins kids too.**


End file.
